User talk:Aki-chan86
Welcome Hi, welcome to Captain Tsubasa Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Taro Misaki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:20, 2010 March 31 Welcome back When I joined this Wiki, it was more than a year after your last contribution at that time. Thanks for your recent edits, and welcome back. Eindeh (talk) 09:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Eindeh, I've seen your edit in the German Captain Tsubasa Wiki too. That was nice ^^. And you do a great job here. I think we should help each other a little bit too that both wikis become the best resources of Captain Tsubasa in the world wide web. We even use some images from each other etc. So if I write not for our own Wiki, I can help you a little bit e.g. with templates, formatting, some charactes. Aki-chan86 09:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Again, thanks for the recent contributions. Making the best resource of Captain Tsubasa is my objective too, but with the lack of helpers and the fact that I'm getting busier and busier the growing rate of this Wiki is slowing down drastically. I won't give up on my objective though, so, I hope we can help each other, and bit by bit, we will get this Wiki more and more complete. And, even though I don't know a bit of German, I'll still do my best to help on that Wiki, too. Regards. Eindeh (talk) 15:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the lack of helpers is quite a drastic problem and I know it as well too. Due to the fact that our wiki is nearly 5 years old and has only 300 articels, because only a few persons (our admin and bureaucrat, a new member and mainly myself) and work there. But for me it's a shame that I worked there and here only sometimes when I was motivated. And I'm also get busier in reallife too. A lot of people know or like CT but do nothing, cause the have other hobbies or something (okay, we have with tsubasa.de a really good website in German for information and they are many other good websites in other languages) or only visited the wikis cause they only saw the animes. And it also takes time to write a good article as well. I hope as well, that we can help each other. If you want, I can expand, write or create the articels for teams (especially some clubs, elementary school teams, middleschool teams etc.) which we have as well in the German Wiki. And if I have the time I can write also the articles for some minor players or characters. But time is really a problem :/ Best regards Aki-chan86 19:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Italy Youth Hello. I've just seen the info about Italy Youth on the German wiki, and I'd like to ask you something. Where did you get the names of the 2 forwards of Italy Youth? I'm looking forward to your reply. Regards, Eindeh (talk) 06:59, February 13, 2013 (UTC). EDIT: Never mind, I found that. School teams Well, for me, I actually prefer making 3 categories. However, this Wiki is still not very well-organized at the time being, so we should make just one category for now, and later re-organized the whole Wiki in a better way. Eindeh (talk) 09:24, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. I fixed the navigation bar and also put music on that. Since I'm not really good with organizing Wiki structure, feel free to do it the way you see fit. Regards, Eindeh (talk) 15:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to be an administrator? Hi Aki-chan86. I'm currently looking for an aditional administrator for the wiki and Eindeh has suggested you for your innumerable contributions. I believe that you more than deserve it and since neither he nor me can be as active as needed, I was wondering if you are interested in having . Let me know if you are interested. Jfgslo (talk) 16:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Nishikigaoka Hello. I've just seen a message from 2009 in Twenny's talk page in the German wiki asking for Nishikigaoka players' name translation. Since I can't speak German, I'd like to ask you to put these translations there. Team name: 錦ヶ丘中 (Nishikigaoka Chū - にしきがおかちゅう) Eindeh (talk) 12:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC)